Time Warped
by xScenex
Summary: Sequel to Seasons Change. Hermione is back in time for good, but there are things that must be taken care of or she might just disappear from existence. Someone desperately wants her gone though... and they might just succeed. HGRL, JPLE ships. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from the Harry Potter books and/or movies is not mine.**

* * *

A/N: Since I know you guys are _so _eager to read my sequel (or not), I've decided to post a few teasers here. I hope they don't confuse you. I've gotten the story planned out in my head, but I have yet to sort it out completely and it may only make sense to me. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Book Two of Seasons Change:

Time Warped

By: xScenex

Teasers

(Random pieces that may or may not be included in the story. Take note that these are in random order, and do not happen in sequence.)

* * *

(Teaser scene one)

Hermione ran down the spiraling staircase of the dusty library, hoping to find the book she was looking for. Her mind raced and her heart beat heavily with fear. She needed to find that book. She had been in the past for a little over a year now. Time was passing fast - and that was time she didn't have.

Her time was getting closer and closer to it's end.

She _had_ to find that book.

She hurried off the staircase, ignoring the last two steps at the bottom. She nearly ran to the door that led to another section of the library, her footsteps echoing disdainfully in the large building with the high ceiling and stained glass windows.

As much as she wanted to, she couldn't quiet those steps that could prove to be fatal. She knew he could hear her - but she didn't care. She had to find the book before he could destroy it.

Shelf after shelf she passed, hoping that she was heading in the right direction. The books flashed past in colors and blurs but her mind wasn't set on those - she knew he wouldn't just lay the book in with the others. He would put it somewhere alone; or somewhere locked away from human eyes.

She screeched to a stop as she rounded a corner of bookcases. There, down the hall was a door.

She hurried forward, blood pounding in her ears. The girl needed to get in there. She pulled her wand out and whispered the simple unlocking charm and heard a click, much to her satisfaction. She hardly allowed herself time slow down as she reached the door.

Wrenching it open, Hermione thrust her body inside and shut the door as quietly as she could in her haste.

All around her was darkness. She used a _lumos_ charm to light the tip of her wand so that she could see what lay beyond her in the room.

There were dusty tomes everywhere. She couldn't make out any of the titles on the books, but she walked forward quickly. She felt the book in there. It was linked to her… linked to her very soul.

She searched, walking through the piles of books.

She felt a twinge in her heart, and she knew it wasn't far away. She turned right, heading further back into the room where the darkness seemed thickest.

There was a single, oak desk sitting in the middle of the back wall with a single red tome on it.

The book of Ages.

She reached forward and let her fingers touch the front cover. The magic under her fingertips seemed to come alive, dancing about beneath her hand. She caught her breath, the welcoming feeling bringing her into a feeling of false security.

There was a quiet creak that Hermione barely heard from behind. She turned around quickly, snatching the book up at the same time.

Someone was with her in the room.

There was a flash of pale hair just outside the ring of light from her wand and the swishing of a cloak against the floor before silence.

She was not alone…

* * *

(Teaser scene two)

"What did you think you were doing?" he shouted angrily, amber eyes flaring with anger and disappointment.

"What does it matter?" Hermione countered with the same feverish heat. "Why do you have to be so protective of me? I can take care of myself!"

The boy stopped and stared at her, his eyes shining with emotion, "I don't want to lose you like her."

"You wont lose me!" Hermione shouted, staring Remus in the eye. "And you have to stop babying me! Being a couple does not mean you have control over my life - I'll do what I need to and without _your _interference!"

"Do you know what you're saying?" he growled angrily. "Do you know what you're getting yourself into?"

Hermione gritted her teeth, "Yes, I do."

"Obviously you don't! You could end up dead if you continue this!"

Hermione shook her head angrily and stomped past Remus with one last glare which he returned only to spite her, "If I _don't _continue this, I _will _be dead."

With that, she left the room, slamming the door behind her and leaving a very distressed boyfriend behind.

* * *

(Teaser scene three)

There was a bridge up ahead, the raging river below flowing angrily through the concrete pillars.

He walked forward, the air around him damp and cool against his exposed arms and face. He didn't care if he caught a cold, as long as he got it over with. He couldn't take the pressure anymore

When he arrived at the bridge, he stood up on the railing, having slight difficulty keeping his balance. He stared out into the raging water below, grey in the morning light.

The boy reached into his right pocket of his jeans and pulled out a small, velvet colored box. He stared at it for a long while, twirling it around in his fingers and fiddling with the latch on the front.

He thought, and thought. Was this the right thing? Or was he just being over imaginative? He sighed. No… she really didn't love him, did she? It was a waste. He could not let his life waste away for a girl who did not love him back.

He snapped the small box open with a fluid moment. His russet hair blew across his face, obscuring his vision slightly, but he could still she the shine from inside the box as the sun cast dim rays onto the bridge.

A diamond ring lay inside the velvet box.

The boy took it out and dropped the box on the bridge. He held the ring up into the light, the diamond casting tiny dots over his fingers from the light.

He smiled ruefully at the object. It was something of love - something he wasn't sure he could hold in his heart anymore after that previous night.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, knowing that he truly meant it as his heart restricted painfully. "I'm sorry."

With those four words, he let go of the ring. It fell, downwards into the roaring water of the river with one last sparkle until the murky water swallowed it whole.

Remus Lupin stood on the bridge, staring mournfully at the water. He didn't know if what he did was right, but only time would tell. Only _she_ could prove him wrong.

* * *

A/N: so there ya' go. I have the storyline all planned out in my head and I have yet to write it out on paper so that I don't forget it. And remember - those above scenes are just _thoughts_ of what I might put into the next story. I might use the scenes, I might not. It just depends on how everything turns out.

Also, remember that I will not write the actual story until I've gotten pretty far on my other stories, and not until I have most chapters typed out and ready for posting. Thanks for reading guys. I look forward to writing the sequel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from the Harry Potter books and/or movies is not mine.**

A/N: Finally, the long-awaited sequel! It was kind of tough getting into the hang of writing this once I've been neglecting it for so long, but I'm getting there. Just in case you're wondering, the narration will change from first person to third. It's only the beginning that's different. And Please note that updates may take a while - If you're a previous reader or a reader of my other stories, you may know why, and if not, you may ask. I wont bother everyone with my life. So anyways, here you go - chapter one, of Time Warped! - Min

* * *

Time Warped

_By: xScenex_

* * *

Life's full of challenges. I learned that the hard way. Through life, death, sorrow, and happiness, we all go through a cycle of bending turns that each lead to something more drastic than the previous ones.

I'm sure that for some people, the tables are easier to place than others. But everything in my life was something of a trail; as were my friends'. Did we pass? Will we pass?

I've thought about this a lot. I'm not sure how the outcome will be, but I hope for the best. Well, as good as the 'best' can get us. I've screwed up big time, but things can be mended.

Right?  
That's what they say and I believe that they are right. As long as I mold things into what they were before, there shouldn't be any rips in the fabric of life. But that's a hard sacrifice to make. Because I've saved lives that weren't supposed to continue their span, and I've killed some that shouldn't have died.

Maybe it's impossible. I've already changed things too much. I guess it can't be forgiven, but it wasn't exactly my fault that everything happened the way it did. Sometimes, I wish I could go back to that day, the one of the Ball and stop Draco from sending me back in time.

But the laws of time travel say that even if I wanted to try and go back in time to that day and into my old life, I couldn't. The time turner would just continue going back in time, as if I were part of that other past and skip the 'change in time' fact. It's like I've _always_ been in this era.

I wish I could see my friends again, the old, and the new. I wish even more that I could see Remus - I doubt he'd want to see me, though. God only knows what he thinks of me now.

They all thought I was a traitor. They all hated me. They still might, but I can't be for sure. I just want to be able to see someone - almost anyone again. But mainly just my love.

Sitting here, in the dark, isn't my favorite past time. This chill, dire cold makes me feel imprisoned in my own soul - which I guess you could kind of say I am.

Because Azkaban isn't a fun place.

I hear their screams all the time, as the Dementor's pass their cells. I hear my own screams of distress as well. I might even be going crazy.

I see _his_ face, when they come by, pleasant as he dies in my arms in that white, white wonderland. I see my love's face, wrought in distress as I reach out to him one last time before they take me away. Did he really care then, that spring day as the rain fell down like cold tears?

I feel my heart tear ever so slightly at the edges when I think of his face, his smile.. He was my everything, and I fear that he still is. Maybe he will come and save me from this place.

I was wrongly put here, in any case. Maybe he'll find out that they were all wrong. But could I forgive him? Maybe. I guess that depends on if he ever loved me, and if he still does.

Because I still love him, even as I say it aloud that I don't. I say it often, to see if I can trick myself into believing it, but it never worked. It's so hard to not see him when the demons pass my cell.

Speaking of which, I can hear them coming. And there's voices with them. I think it's inspection time. I should go crawl in a corner and pretend to not be here - physically and mentally.

I do crawl, in the dark and on hands and knees - it all reminds me of when I was captured by Voldemort after he put me in that cell with _him_. I don't say his name, scared of what the Dementor's will feed me when they come close. I try to forget. I try to push those memories away at all times. I think those are the ones that hurt the most.

I huddle in that far corner on an old pile of straw. It smells old, and feels old under my bare feet, but I don't mind. It's more comforting than the cold stone of the rest of the cell.

I feel a deep chill suddenly fill the surrounding area, and I shiver. Here they come; here they be.

I close my eyes and wait for those old memories to unfold before my very eyes. Those ones I don't want to see.

But they don't come as quickly as usual, or even at all. Instead, I hear something pleasant. Am I imagining it? That angelic voice that I've longed to hear for so long? He speaks my name, calmly and quietly.

He repeats himself, and I smile. I'm feeling awfully desperate, but what is this bad memory? I wish I could remember it.

I hear my name being spoken again, this time, more loudly. I now hear footsteps. This isn't right - or wrong, whichever way you look at it. I shouldn't hear things so real.

I open my eyes. And I stare in wonder at what I see.

I see him, my love, in all his glory. And I've never felt more love for him before than I do now. Has he come to rescue me? Or am I just imagining this? Did I finally go insane?

If I did, I like this.

He kneels, hands outstretched for me. I hesitate. What does he want from me? A hug? Forgiveness? I could give him both - but I don't know if I can make myself move.

"Hermione."

I want to speak his name, as well, but I cant find my voice.

"Hermione, how are you?"

Funny question. I just nod at him, hoping he gets the picture of what I feel. I'm only happy to see him. I don't know what I look like, right now. Do I look happy? Sad? I kind of feel like both.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered to me, face wrought with despair.

I wonder what he's thinking. I move my mouth, hoping to be able to speak to him. I'm only able to manage a weak version of his name.

His eyes glisten with tears after a moment and he moves forward and hugs me tightly.

I welcome the warm hug - actually, the warmth feels scolding, but I love it. I breathe in deeply, and realize just how nice he smells. This has to be a dream.

I feel tears in my eyes now. I don't want him to go away. I don't want to forget the small details again. And when he pulls away, I try to cling desperately to him. I can't take another depart from him.

"Don't leave," I rasp out. I haven't had anything to drink for a while. I'm not even sure if my words are audible.

"I have to," he told me. I felt tears form in my eyes again, stinging harshly. I think that even a few of them fell down my cheeks. But he continues talking seconds later, after he sees my tears. "But you're coming with me."

I stare dumbly at him now. What did he just say? Did he just tell me that I'm going with him? Does that mean I'm leaving?

He takes me by the underarms and heaves me to my feet. I take that as a yes. I feel oddly off balance and I sway. I'm too confused to bother trying to balance myself, but he helps me with one arm that's encircled around my waist.

He holds me close, and I'm grateful. This is obviously real, I tell myself in my mind. It feels too real compared to anything else.

As soon as he leads me out of the cell, I realize that there are two guards with us. And the Dementors are no where near us, but they are close by - I can feel that small invading chill on the outer parts of my soul.

I stare wide-eyed at everyone and everything, and I question them all. Why? They shake their heads, the guards do.

I turn to my love. He just shakes his head sadly, and mouths 'I'm sorry.'

What is he so sorry about? Leaving me here, to rot away? For not believing me? I guess I can forgive him, even a bit. But he still has a lot to make up for.

I call his name out, testing the sound on my tongue. I realize that I haven't said his name much, and even minutes ago, when I whispered his name, it sounded slightly foreign to me. But I like the sound.

He stares at me, and I just smile slightly. I love him, and I hope he knows that. I don't look around me, as we pass the other cells. I don't want to put faces to the screams I hear. Instead, I look at him.

He doesn't look at me, though. I think he's scared. Actually, I know he is. He's scared that I might hate him.

And truthfully, any normal person would. But I guess I'm not normal.

We continue walking, for a long time. I can handle that, but I feel awfully tired now. I don't get much exercise.

But that doesn't matter much, because now he's here to help me. And he does - when I feel myself stumbling too much, he scoops me up in his arms. He doesn't care that I'm filthy, or that I probably smell horrible. He doesn't care about anything but just _me_. Well, that's what I think. Either way, I don't care. I'm just happy he's here with me.

I can see a light up ahead. Is that the door leading to the bridge that crosses to the main guard shack? I stare with hooded eyes as we get closer, and everything seems blinding.

I'm not used to so much light - sure, there was some in my cell from the small slits way up near the ceiling. But there wasn't enough light to even read by.

So I squint and shield my eyes as we pass through the archway. After a few seconds of moving along the bridge, I slowly open my eyes to the outside world.

And I fall in love with it all over again. I forgot what real air smelled like, even if it did smell of brine and rotting wood from the planks of the bridge below. I see the sky above with wide eyes - a light grey with a promise of rain. I feel the wind on my skin. It feels nice, and I breathe in deeply.

I've been waiting for this for so long. I outstretch my arms, not really caring that I almost hit my love in the shoulder. I feel the air between my fingers, as I reach for the sky. I only care about one thing.

I'm finally free.

* * *

A/N: I know that this is probably confusing, but I guess I'll explain a bit. This is way after the other story Hermione has been imprisoned, that parts a bit obvious, because of the whole 'time-thing gone wrong'. And there wasn't any way for Remus, or James and Lily to stop them from taking her away. And here, Remus (bet you couldn't guess that -sarcasm-) comes to save her after they clear her name.

It'll all become more clearer later on. And this is the only chapter that's ever going to be in first person - I can't write it very well, but I thought that it would be a good way to describe her feelings right now.

So what did you think? Note: Next chapter is going to go back to soon after Seasons Change. This is more of an epilogue. X3 Anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
